Harmless Magic
by LordFrieza
Summary: It was a harmless spell.  Just a little relaxation and floor play by a action hero character from a movie.  But somehow this spell keeps back firing.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a harmless spell! What the hell went wrong?_ Zatanna asked as she looked at the eight foot tall monster standing before her.

The creature slammed its fist down toward her and Zatanna barely had enough time to dodge before the place she was at was now sporting a fresh new basketball sized hole. The monster roared and ripped it's terrible hand back. She stood ready and looked at it again. The monster was one of those horror movie monsters that Wally loved to watch. She had no idea that he had left a video of "Flesh Eaters" in the VCR when she decided to call up a movie action hero for a little floor play.

"HUNGRY!" It roared at her. It's rotten teeth and horrible breath a stark reminder of how well the spell worked.

_Damn it If Bruce finds out what I did... This thing will be a walk in the park._ She said as it swung at her again leaving another hole in the Watchtower's floor.

Almost as if there was some cosmic joke reel going on Bruce and Diana walked through the door into the rec room. The moment they saw the thing they quickly went into action. Diana rushed toward it letting out a warrior's yell and slammed her fist into it's rotten flesh. The creature howled in pain and tried to fight the Princess. As Diana distracted it Bruce launched a series of bat-a-rangs into it. The creature turned to face him and when it did the princess roped it with her lasso. Zatanna watched it scream and then almost as suddenly as it appeared the creature melted into a pile of goo and soon evaporated into nothing.

"What the hell was that?" Bruce demanded as he looked at Zatanna.

"Ummmmm... Nothing..." She said trying to look away.

Diana walked up behind her and looked at the movie sitting on the counter of the entertainment center. A brief smile crossed her lips and she looked at Bruce.

"It was nothing that Zatanna couldn't handle on her own. You promised me a quiet evening alone together. Starting with a movie and then onto something better." Diana said in a husky voice.

Bruce glared at Zatanna for a moment more before he followed Diana out of the wreck room. He glanced once at the movie and put his hand over his eyes. A copy of "The Dark Avenger" lay on the corner of the entertainment center. The main character based on Batman himself.

"Next time make sure you have the right movie in the machine." Bruce said as the doors closed.


	2. Classics

**Harmless Magic Chapter 2**

'_**Classics'**_

Zatanna looked at the former cat burglar. She couldn't have heard Selina right. She couldn't have heard her right since she had spent the last hour sitting in this coffee house talking to her and explaining what happened. Still Selina's face explained it completely. Zatanna groaned and looked at her friend.

"You really want me to do this?" She asked.

"Of course. Zee, I broke up with my last boy toy over two months ago, and to be honest I want something between my legs that isn't battery powered. I'm not going to try to seduce Bruce. I mean he has finally found someone who makes him happy, and I can't take that away from him, but I need a lover even if its only pretend." Selina said as she looked at the magic user.

Zatanna was use to Selina dancing around the subject and being completely seductive and catty about things, but the honestly struck a cord with her. Selina was i a dry spot like herself. Saying a small curse she looked at the Cat Burglar and nodded.

"Your place tonight at seven." Zatanna said.

Selina nodded and smiled at Zatanna. She got up and Zatanna watched how her emerald green dress clung to her. Every single move Selina made, every step was purposeful. Zatanna knew that because every step screamed that Selina sexy and on the prowl. She watched her friend leave and Zatanna stood. She needed to get a few things for tonight, and hopefully Selina would have the right video in her DVD, BluRay, or VCR when she got there.

Over the next few hours Zatanna prepared herself like she did before she cast the harmless spell on the watchtower that almost killed her. She bathed, ate a double helping of double chocolate fudge eruption ice cream, got a date for the following night, and retired old trusty her 'back' massager she had bought at S'Mart. Instead of her normal stage dress she put on a pair of comfortable Blue jeans, a Metallica tee-shirt that John had bought her, and her favorite pair of old wore out Nikes'. She took a look around the apartment and then left.

(Twenty minutes later - Selina's Apartment)

Zatanna stepped into the apartment and expected to see Ivy and Harley in the same room, but Selina told her that the other two girls had stepped out for the evening. Harley had a date, and Ivy wanted to mediate in her garden on the roof. Zatanna nodded and then looked at Selina

"I have to start the spell before we turn on the television. So focus on the figure you want to appear. If it's the main character that is who will appear. Once they do they will act to their nature, but they will also want to please you and be with you." Zatanna said.

Selina nodded and closed her eyes. When the former Cat burglar seemed ready Zatanna began casting the spell and soon the television began to glow a soft green. The moment it started to glow green the television switched on and a hand came out of it. Next it was followed by an arm, and finally the entire body filled the room. Selina looked at the new figure in the room and then glared at Zatanna.

"Didn't have your movie in the player?" Zatanna asked kind of weirded out.

"I did... Shit HARLEY!" Selina said as she looked at the tall, strong jawed cartoon superhero who stood there completely dumfounded.

"This isn't the Trio of Doom's headquarters! I must take to the skies and ensure that the good people of champion City are safe!" Captain Amazing said as he began to run to the window. He stopped and looked at Selina.

"Hello Miss... I must say that if I wasn't involved with Ms. Blane the reporter for Planet Bugle I would ask you on a date." he said as he looked at her figure.

HE smiled at her and then quickly he jumped out of the window and headed into Gotham.

"Zee, what did you let loose on Gotham?" Selina asked as she watched the rocket pack that carried Captain Amazing carry him off.

"Something that is going to really piss off Bruce." Zatanna said as both she and Selina heard the captain in the distance.

"STOP EVIL DOER! I Captain Amazing shall vanquish you in the name of Justice, Honor, and the American Way!" he shouted in the far distance.

"Want a Beer?" Selina asked.

"Yeah... I really don't be at my senses when Bruce gets here." Zatanna said as she followed Selina to the fridge.


	3. Swapping

Harmless Magic Chapter 3

'swapping'

Captain Amazing stood over the would be rapist. Even fighting Torgat the leader of the Trio of Doom Captain Amazing had never seen someone do something so evil to another human being. He looked toward the woman and could see the swelling that was starting to set in on her face.

"Miss... A... Are you alright?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Help me.." She said weakly.

Like a true hero Captain Amazing reached down to her and lifted the young college student into his arms. He felt his own eyes tearing up as he held her beaten and abused body. His jet pack began to ignite and he took to the air. He tried to bring up a map of the city, but he was unable to hook up to the Avenging Justice Society satellite.

"Unable to connect with Satellite Captain!" A high pitched robotic voice squeaked.

"I know Gear. See if you find out what city this is and set directions to the hospital." Captain Amazing said as he flew blindly.

"connecting, connecting, connecting, connecting... Connection found! Connecting to Justice League communication systems! City Found! City Gotham! Setting direction!" Gear squeaked as Captain headed toward Gotham General.

(Below Captain Amazing's Flight trail)

Bruce watched the brightly dressed man carrying a wounded woman toward Gotham General hospital. He ran and kept up for several blocks until he noticed something about the man. He was wearing a suit of a super hero that Tim had watched when he was bored. Captain Amazing face of the Avenging Justice Society. He slapped his hand to his face and looked at the direction Captain Amazing had came from.

"Zatanna." He said silently.

Before he headed back he swooped down into the shadows and watched Captain Amazing carry the woman into the hospital.

"This woman needs help!" Captain Amazing shouted.

For several seconds no one did anything, and then the emergency room flooded with action as the woman was taken from Captain Amazing.

"Bruce, something hacked into the Communication systems." Diana said over the comm link.

"I know. How is monitoring duty going?" He asked as he watched the cartoon superhero for a few more seconds.

"There are a few emergencies, but I should be off in half an hour. Still want me to come to the manor after I'm off?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll be off patrolling in a couple of hours." He said as he heard her end click off.

A smirk crossed his face and then he watched the cartoon superhero step out and take to the skies.

(In the Air with Captain Amazing.)

"Captain! local authorities reporting hostage situation!" Gear squeaked into Captain Amazing's ear.

"Lock on the course Squeak. This world needs the help of Captain Amazing." He said.

_No, It needs the help of the entire Avenging Justice Society!_ Captain Amazing thought as he flew through the skies.

Captain Amazing landed and looked ahead to see a man who was scarred on one side of his face. He held a gun to the head of a police woman and in the other hand he held a coin.

"Heads we let you live, Tails we put two slugs through your brain." The man said.

"Stop evil Doer!" Captain Amazing said as he stepped toward the man.

"What is this? Are we seeing things?" Two face said looking at the odd looking hero.

(On top of a building facing Two Face)

Bruce cursed slightly as he looked at the cartoon superhero. Captain Amazing was going to get himself and the hostage killed. For a moment Bruce thought of Clark and realized who Captain Amazing reminded him of. The idiot had Clark's same mentality from years ago. He remembered when Clark first started out that the Kryptonian was the same way. He announced what he was going to do, and it nearly cost people their lives. The one advantage that Captain Amazing seemed to have was that his presence confused Harvey. Before it could escalate any further Bruce swung down and caught Harvey on the side of the head with a well placed kick.

"That's better." Two face said with a groan as he stood.

"We expected the bat, but not someone who dressed like an idiot." Two face said as he flipped his coin and looked at Bruce.

"It's tails." Two face said as he pulled the trigger.

Bruce expected to feel the impact of the bullet on his kelvar. He fully expected there to be a bruise tonight but instead he felt nothing and looked at two face now lifted into the air. Holding him and the other hand over the barrel of the bending it to face the ground was Captain Amazing.

"Villain you shall not harm another hero while Captain Amazing breaths!" Captain Amazing shouted as he then tossed Harvey Dent aka Two face toward wall.

Captain Amazing turned to look at Bruce and a smile crossed the cartoon Superhero's face.

"I have no doubt that you had this handled friend, but we heroes must stand together." Captain Amazing said.

_Far too much like Clark._ Bruce thought as he looked at the Cartoon superhero who was dressed in Bright blues with green and gold stripes that ran down the side. In the center of his chest a large letter 'A' stood out. The top of it resembling an eagle.

"Captain! Captain! more reports flooding in from the local authorities! Showing hot spots on virtual map!" Gear squeaked.

Captain Amazing's face faltered for a moment. He looked at Batman and then he leaned against a column.

"Friend, this world is hurting. There are villains plenty here, but they... they are not like the ones from my city. They beat women and children. I saw a woman earlier whom a man attempted to force himself upon. I never felt such rage build inside of me and I had to force myself not mortally wound the man. The doctors at the hospital said the woman would be alright, but she was so frightened. I fear that cleaning up this city, and possibly this world for it is not my own may be too big for me." Captain Amazing said as he looked at Bruce.

Bruce wanted to tell him that all meta's and anyone with super powers wasn't allowed in his city, but hearing the words that came out of Captain Amazing's mouth caused him to pause. Amazing was wanting to help people, but he realized how big the job was and that it was more than he could handle alone. The cartoon superhero then looked in the direction toward Gotham University.

"I don't want to let the people down, but I've never seen so much evil." Captain Amazing said as he turned back toward Batman.

"It's the nature of our world. Those like me face this every day. We stand against it and do our best to protect the innocent. What you see is a city which is safer than it was ten years ago." Batman said.

"I hope this evil does not reach Champion City. I don't want to think about someone trying to harm Crimson Screamer." Captain Amazing said as he thought of the super hero identity of Natalia Blaine.

"I don't know for certain, but I would assume that the longer you are here the more of a chance of something like this reaching your world will have." Batman said to the cartoon superhero.

(Gotham University)

Joker laughed with glee as he poured the rest of his laughing venom into the water supply for the school. Below him his hired help kept the police busy making them think this was just a ploy to steal exhibits donated to the school. No, Joker wanted to give those seeking a higher education something to smile about. He laughed as he the venom bond to the water. A moment later he looked to see a strange green light appear over him. He watched it for a moment before the light swallowed him and pulled him through it. It felt as though his entire body was stretching out beyond its means and then suddenly he landed on the grass.

He stood and looked at the clean world around him. The grass had no litter, there was no tags from rival gangs on the walls of buildings surrounding him. He turned around and looked at a huge statue of three people. While he didn't know any of them he knew what they where. Grinning he turned around again.

"This town needs an enema!" He shouted gleefully.


	4. Authors Note

**A/N I felt it important to also post the roster for the Avenging Justice Society. Being that they are going to be a part of this story for a little while.**

Captain Amazing aka Steve Kent. Steve is the adopted son of of John and Mary Kent. Back in the 1920's a metor fell to the earth near the Kent Farm. When John and Mary Kent went to see what was inside of the metor they found a baby. The tiny infant won the hearts of the would be parents and since Mary was unable to have children they adopted the boy. Steve proved to be strong, but his power was limited. Mary later found out (via a crystal from Steve's Metor) that while the yellow sun would give Steve strength, Earth's Atmosphere would eventually kill the young boy. For that reason Mary kept Steve in the sun as much as possible trying to delay or perhaps even stop the dreaded impending doom for her son. As he grew older Steve noticed strange abilities he had. He could lift his father's truck, jump over the barn and land a mile away from the farm, and he was starting to be able to see through walls. But the more he used these powers the weaker he would feel. As he grew he began to hear things about the Nazi party in Germany and when he was old enough he joined the military. Being that he was now weaker than ever the chance to do something with his life came up. The army doctors had devised a serum which would give any subject that took it super human strength and durability. Steve volunteered and soon his ever weakening body became strong once more. On a mission to help end the war Steve was helped caught by an android being called Brainac Red. The android like being managed to get the upper hand on Steve, but not before Steve was able to cut off its power supply. Seeing that Brainac Red's mission to send a missle toward the north pole and thus cause the world to be flooded Steve jumped onto the missle and broke off a tale fin causing it to slam miles off of its course and both he and the missle drifted down into the cold waters where he would remain frozen for almost seventy years. When he was revived the government put in a special program which was to help protect the citizens of the world. The program was called Avenging Justice Society.

Steven Kent

Stands 6'2"

Weight 260 lbs

Build Highly muscular

Caucasian.

Costume

Blue costume along with Gold and Green Stripes that run down the sides. On his chest is a large Captial A with an golden Eagle's head making the top of it. While he doesn't need it he does have jet pack which allows him to save some of his natural energy. The jet pack and the blue hood that covers his face is connected to a specially designed mini computer called Gear. Gear is a hyperactive mini computer which is able to hack, connect, and read almost any other computer or computer system. The little machine often tries to give Steven praise even when he doesn't really feel that needs or deserves it.

Crimson Scream Natalia Blaine was the daughter of Soviet General Sam Blaine. Like her father Natalia showed an advanced understanding of miltarity tactics and covert operations. Raised like a son Natalia learned that crying was a weakness and weakness was punished. She enlisted with the Soviet government at the age of fourteen and when Soviet Russia became a democratic nation she was hired unoffically as a spy. Sent to spy on the Americans she took the job of a reporter at the Planet Bugle until she meet Steve Kent. He was her first assignment and she began to see something in him that almost everyone else didn't notice. Steve was a warrior, but he was very moral and believed in fairness. His views began to touch her and slowly Natalia began to fall in love with him. She broke off contact with her government and tried to have a life with Steve. However mother Russia would not hear of it. Sending over spy after spy Natalia decided that the only way to protect Steve was to distance herself from him. Of course Steve Kent didn't buy into this and soon she found herself rescued and even more in love with the former United States soldier. Not long after he rescued her Natalia and Steve married. Natalia keeps her maiden name for her job as a reporter only, but she joins her husband in his struggle to protect the world. Recently Natalia discovered a long lost power to emit a terrible shock wave from her mouth which can destroy or distrupt almost anything it hits. As Crimson Scream she dresses in a deep red body suit and wears a red mask over her face. As Natalia Blaine-Kent she wears her red hair in a pony tail and often wears navy blue business skirt suits.

Natalia Blaine-Kent

Hair Red

Eye color Lavender

Height 5'6"

Weight 120 lbs

build Athletic

Caucasian

Costume

Crimson body suit and Crimson mask that has two white lenses in it.

War Maiden: Diana 'Stark' Wayne of Themyscira. The Princess of the Amazons came to man's world to help protect it. However her venture out of Themyscira almost cost her everything when she tried to stop a missle aimed at a small city. The missile exploded in the air and sharpnel went into her chest almost reaching her heart. Hearing what happened her mother and sisters brought an ancient suit of armor that had been blessed by Apollo. The enchanted suit of armor protects Diana as she wears it and it also keeps the sharpnel from reaching her heart. She has to keep part of the armor on at all times and usually removes everything except for the forearm pieces. She fell in love (against her mother's wishes) with a mortal man. The man a member of their team is known as The Terror and his real name is David Wayne. David and Diana finally married last year and because of it Diana has earned a new enemy in Kitty Temptress.

Diana 'Stark' Wayne

Hair color black

Eye color Ocean Blue

Caucasian

Height 6'

Weight 156 lbs

build Highly athletic

Costume - Spartain style armor that is designed for the entire body. The armor fits almost like a second skin and shows off Diana's curves. When looking at it Diana looks like an Amazon designed Android wearing an armored skirt and bodice. The head is able to match her facial features completely and the mouth moves along with her own providing complete protection.

The Terror: Dr. David Wayne. The good doctor watched his parents as they where both gunned down before him. The sight seemed to cause everything to stop and from that moment on David Wayne promised to make this world a safer one. Devoting his life to protect those who could not protect themselves Dr. David Wayne became skilled in almost every form of fighting known to man. His detective skills are matched only by those of the great Detective Sherlock Holmes. David became a medical Doctor to help hide his identity, but a spell cast by Kitty Temptress unleashed a beast inside of him. When David Wayne becomes angry his rage manifests into a giant hulking monster who lives to destroy. David thanks to his years of mental discipline is able to direct the monster toward his enemies, but he tries to remain calm everywhere else.

Dr. David Wayne

Height: 6'3"

Weight 220 lbs

Build Muscular

Caucasian

Hair Black

eyes Robin Egg Shell Blue

Costume: The costume is a double function. It is a black kevlar armor suit which stretches. The head looks something like a bat while the black cape resembles demonic wings. There is nothing on his chest which allows him to blend in with the darkness.

Envision: Scott Stewart. Military man and outcast. Scott is a mutant unable to control his emerald vision. The Emerald colored blasts can destroy almost anything in its view, and it take shapes when he focuses. Believing himself to be a danger Scott distanced himself from everyone until finally he was approached by a group of extratestrial beings calling themselves the guardians. The Guardians took a visor which they gave each of their soldiers and modified it to use Scott's Emerald Vision not only to power it, but to give it greater control. Scott has dated and is currently in a relationship with Janet Hol.

Scott Stewart

African American

Height 6'2"

Weight 210 lbs

Build Mildly Muscular

Hair Dark Brown

Eye color unknown

Costume: Envision's costume is a dark green and black uniform. The symbol on his chest is that of a green hour glass. The black on his costume runs down his arms and legs and the green is in the core of his uniform.

Humming Bird: Janet Hol. From the planet of Thanagar Janet Hol is an accomplished warrior and all a direct woman. Believing that being direct is the best policy Janet normally tells things as they are. She tries to keep her friend's feelings in mind, but she often doesn't understand why they beat themselves up or hide their own feelings from themselves. She has developed feelings toward Scott Stewart and the two of them have worked on missions together. Their natural chemestry and dual military back ground has caused them to save each other and their friends lives countless times. Like all others of her world Janet is able to shrink down to the size of a small bird and then able to regain her normal size. Also like everyone of her world she retains her strength when she does this.

Janet Hol

Height 5'

Weight 123 lbs

build Highly Athletic

Caucasian

Hair color

Red

Eye color Green

Has large angel style wings coming out of her back.

Uniform

Janet's uniform consists of green pants made a substance much harder than steel. Her sleeveless shirt is made from the same material, but is a yellow with Black stripes on it. The material flows like silk and clings to Janet making it able to bend with her. Janet did have a traditional helmet from her world, but it was destroyed on impact when her ship crashed on earth.

Comet: Johnny West. Johnny West is the kid brother everyone loves and loves to hate. A prankster at heart he often pulls small pranks and well meaning gags on his friends. Johnny was exposed to cosmic radiation which caused two things to happen. The first was that he could create fire to surround himself and he actually would become living fire, and the second is that he is able to travel almost light speed when in this form. Johnny has used his power responsible like most of the time with the exceptions of creating a hot tub in Alaska in the snow for him and his girlfriend Linda.

Johnny West

Height 6'

Weight 200lbs

Caucasian

Hair color  
blond

Eye color  
Green

Build Mildly muscular.

Uniform: Designed by Dr. David Wayne Johnny's suit looks like a yellow and red nightmare. The suit appears to be a meteor when looked at from far off, but up close it can be seen to instead have a lightening shaped C in the middle and the rest seems to be random reds and yellows. Johnny is able to transform into fire and when he does the suit does the same. When wearing the suit Johnny will often transform because when the suit is made of fire it looks pretty good.

**Trio of Doom**

**Torgat: Real Name Norman Luthor**

**Owner of the NL Corp. Norman is a ruthless business man and deranged villain Norman began his career as a villain with a bad decision. An attempt to save a contract with the United States military Norman tested an unstable muscle and mind enhancer on himself. The end result was Torgat the Goblin or also known as Goblin King Torgat. Most times Norman doesn't know about Torgat. It seems that Torgat only appears in times of Stress for the Business man and will not leave until his thirst for power is satisfied.**

**Norman Luthor:**

**Height 6'**

**Weight 207**

**Build medium muscular**

**Caucasian**

**Eye color Blue**

**Hair color Brownish Red**

**Weapons: Glider Disk which attaches to back to form Jet Pack, Krypobombs (Pumpkin shaped bombs with radation capable of harming Captain Amazing. The Radiation has been code named Kryptonite.), Body Armor able to deflect most small arms fire and able to absorb enhanced strength strikes up to seventy times normal human strength.**

**Clothing As Torgat: Body armor that is green and blue in color. The Armor and helmet are shaped to resemble a Goblin.**

**Clothing as Luthor: normally in a black business suit. **

**Kitty Tempress: Real Name Selina Amora.**

**Selina Amora is more than two thousand years old, but she often reverts to her younger days. Normally she comes off as highly seductive and often catty. She believes that every man has a thresh hold that she can break and thus take him for her own. The only man ever to stand against her is David Wayne. Wanting to make him love her she cursed him with the beast he now has inside of himself. Her attempt failed and pushed him even further away. She still tries to get his attention, but the moment he married Diana 'Stark' Wayne of Themyscira she became enraged and has vowed to kill the Amazon for taking what is rightfully hers.**

**Selina Amora:**

**Height 5'3**

**Weight 110 lbs**

**Build: Hour glass Figure (36,20,32)**

**Hair color: Dark Blond**

**Eye color: Green**

**Caucasian**

**Clothing: Selina wears a green and Black Dress that hugs her close. The top of the dress is a black Bodice which has a green ribbon tied into a bow. Her skirt is an emerald green and has a long black belt which is tied around behind to give an appearance of a Cat's Tail. The tail often twitches and moves of its own accord.**

**Weapons: Magic and hand to hand fighting. Although she does a whip she sometimes uses.**

**Fright Sight: Real Name Quentin Crane**

**Former Movie consultant and Psychiatrist Quentin loved to help make horror movies. The more real and frightening the better, but his desire to scare people began to cause several major movie companies from wanting to hire him. He became enraged at their lack of vision and used his understanding of fear to create a powerful fear toxin. He added that to the special effects knowledge he had gained from working closely with several of the special effects hands and became Fright Sight. The Mirrored face he wears helps to confuse and disturb those under the effects of his fear toxin. **

**Quentin Crane**

**Height 5'6"**

**Weight 108 lbs**

**Build Skinny**

**Hair color Black**

**Eye color Brown**

**Caucasian**

**Clothing Mirrored Mask, Old looking clothes and noose looking like a scarecrow.**

**Weapons: Fear Toxin, Crane fighting style, Horse Hair Noose.**


	5. Uninvited Guest

**Harmless Magic**

**Chapter 3 'Uninvited Guest'**

(Avenging Justice Society's Universe - Large Building the Joker is in)

The walls of the building all seemed to have pictures of costumed heroes all holding a criminal or children in their arms. Joker stopped and looked at the newest picture. He felt through his pockets and found a red marker. Smiling he drew smiles on every one of their faces and then he moved the marker across their necks representing a slit throat. He cackled evilly for a moment and then walked forward. He heard someone shutting off a shower.

"Scott? Scott are you out there? If you are then we are both on the clock and I don't have time to be playing hide in the shower until you go by. So if you are out there close your eyes." a female voice said as a form stepped out of the shower room.

The girl looked at the man dressed like a strange clown. His smile seemed twisted and wrong. His eyes had a sort of malice and evil glare to them. He walked toward her and let out a cackle when he kicked her in the stomach.

"Seems everywhere I go it's the same bad joke!" He laughed as he continued toward her.

Janet looked at him and held on to the towel in one hand and grasped one of the pipes used for the numatic tube message system. She pulled and the pipe came loose.

"I'm going to give you a chance to leave peacefully." She said as she pulled back with the pipe.

"Leave peacefully? No... But I'll let you leave in pieces!" He exclaimed as he held his shirt and a green liquid squirted from his flower. Janet dropped the pipe as she felt the acid that was melting it get close to her hands.

"You're going to have so much fun with me it's going to leave you in stitches." He said as he moved toward her.

(ten minutes after Joker's attack on Janet Hol.)

War Maiden and The Terror walked into the Hall of Vengence and looked to see a form on the floor. Her wings was spread out and held in place by scaples, and her nude form looked beaten and brused. War Maiden ran toward her and pressed a small button on her left forearm. The suit retracted into the two forearm pieces and she stood before the other hero in her armored skirt and Bodice.

"Janet!" She shouted as she neared the fallen Thangarian.

"Hahahahahahahaha... Please... Help... hehehehehe me..." Janet managed to get out between laughs.

David removed the cowl from his head and looked at her. He quickly uncovered a first aid kit and went to work on Janet. He stopped the bleeding and carried her into their medical center. Taking a small blood test he could see she had a reaction to a toxin.

"Whatever did this designed this toxin to kill her." David said.

"HE... he was dressed like a psycho clown..." Janet said before she drifted off into uncounciousness.

"David..." Diana began.

He held his hand up and shook his head.

"Get Scott. I know that the two of them have been living together. He should know what is going on. I'll isolate the toxin and see if I can remove it or find a way of metabolizing it safely." David said.

Diana nodded and went to the monitoring room. Once inside she hit the comm link button for Envision and waited for him to answer.

"Envision here. I'm still about three hours from earth." Scott Stewart said.

"Scott... It's Janet... Someone attacked her here at the hall of vengence." Diana said.

"Oh God... Is she? Is she alright?" He asked.

"David is working on her right now. Scott they tried to kill her. It's someone new... and this person isn't like the others." She said before she disconnected from the communicator.

_We'll find him Janet. By Hera we will find him._ Diana thought as she walked back toward the medical center.

(Inside of the medical center)

_I see... That makes sense._ David thinks as he studies the toxin.

He notices how it bonds to the nervous system. The toxin causes the victims muscles on their face to contort and then it causes them to laugh past the point of hyperventilation. If Janet would have been human she would have died. He then looks at another part of her blood test and his face falters. He turns and looks at his wife as she stands by Janet's bed side.

"Diana, come here for a moment." He says.

His wife looks at him a little confused as to what could be more important than standing by Janet while she is in this weakened state. She walks over and looks at him and then at the monitor in front of him.

"She's pregnant. Diana there is a real chance that the toxin will kill the fetus." David said as he looked at Janet breathing shallowly on the bed.

"Great Hera no... Please no..." She said as she looked at her friend.

"I don't know even if I can get the toxin to metablize if we can save the baby. She's about three months along now... Diana... She's going to need our support, but so is Scott." He said as he raised to his feet.

"Is there no way to protect the child?" She asked.

"Through science... None that I can see. I don't believe in any gods Diana, but now might be the time to ask your gods for help." HE said as he took a serum toward Janet and injected it into the IV.

(DC universe Gotham - Selina's Apartment.)

Bruce entered into the apartment to see two cases of beer already gone through and two women now intoxicated. HE rubs the bridge of his nose through the cowl and looks at Captain Amazing who also looks at the two women.

"Is your sex life that pathic?" He asked as he looked at Zatanna and Selina.

"Ooooo Bru... I mean Batman brought our little love toy back!" Selina purred as she moved seductively toward Captain Amazing before falling on her face.

"Captain! I'm reading a high constration of alcohol in the air!" Gear squeaked.

"No kidding." Captain Amazing said as he looked at the two women.

"DId your mask talk?" Zatanna asked as she neared him and then stumbled and fell into Bruce's arms.

"Did you know that you are built like a Greek God Batman? My god I would tear it up so bad if you weren't dating!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"He needs to go back Zatanna." Bruce said.

"Can't! I'm too Drunk!" Zatanna said as she slipped to the floor.


End file.
